The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to electronic devices used to sense physical conditions. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to incorporating a synaptic neural network into a sensor system.
Sensors detect a wide variety of physical conditions, such as heat, pressure, acceleration, etc. Readings from such sensors are then used to establish detailed descriptions of environments.